Gauntlet of Valor
The Gauntlet of Valor is a challenge map introduced in the Gauntlet of Valor Event Week and consists of four Challenges and two Obstacle Courses. Some Challenges are optional and can be skipped if players cannot complete it or find it too hard to progress while "The Run" are straight-forward. Custom Loadouts will not be available while playing this map and players will be given the Eclipse M4X1 in the first and sixth Encounters. The Specialized Weapon Variant Longest Winter is only rewarded if players complete and successfully progress through all six encounters without skipping. In total, there are six Specialized Weapon Variants given to players after the completion of an encounter. This map can only be played Solo and the character players play is determined by the last map they played. Encounters Which Grimm is Real? The first Encounter "Which Grimm is Real?" tasks players with finding and killing the real Warrior Grimm in the area. However if killing the wrong Warrior, all of the Warrior statues will become active and will kill the player in one hit. Once killed, players will need to restart. This Encounter is unique from others: the real Warrior Grimm will not always be in the same spot and changes positions daily. Completing this Encounter without skipping unlocks the Ravager SWV. The Run I: Vindicators The second Encounter "The Run I: Vindicators" tasks players with running from a large horde of Vindicator Grimm that all deal high damage to the player if they touch them. Players will run through an obstacle course of a heavily littered hallway that is designed to slow the player down, but without completely stopping them from moving forward. This Encounter cannot be skipped and unlocks the Angel's Death SWV. Priority: Silence The third Encounter "Priority: Silence" tasks players with navigating through the Halls of Shadows where several Bruiser Grimm will wander. Each of these Bruisers will kill the player in one hit if found. This Encounter is unique from others: player movements such as running, sprinting, running into objects will generate noise, and will attract the Bruisers if enough noise is made. This Encounter also cannot be skipped, and the reward for successfully completing this is the Spectrum SWV. The Pools of Death The fourth Encounter "The Pools of Death" tasks players with navigating through a large room full of pools, most of which will instantly kill the player if stepped into while a select few form a path to the next area. Completing this Encounter without skipping unlocks the Excavation SWV. The Run II: Scorpions The fifth Encounter "The Run II: Scorpions" tasks players with running from an incoming cloud of poisonous Scorpion Grimm gas that is fast moving, which will "accidentally" released by Mr. Tachibana. This Encounter cannot be skipped and unlocks the Massive Punch-9 SWV. Rogue Clone The sixth and last Encounter "Rogue Clone" tasks players with killing a rogue clone of Mr. Tachibana who has vowed to kill and take the Original Mr. Tachibana's place as the real one. This is a boss battle between the Rogue Clone and the player. This Encounter cannot be skipped and is unique from others: the Rogue Clone of Mr. Tachibana is carrying the Lightning of the God SWV, has increased health, infinite ammo, and a bottomless clip. Successfully killing the Rogue Clone unlocks the Lightning of the God for players. Mr. Tachibana Once killing the Rogue Clone, Mr. Tachibana will tell the player to come and meet him face-to-face which completes the Gauntlet of Valor, rewarding players with the Longest Winter SWV and ends the match with a victory. Trivia *This map takes place in the autumn season within the Ichiban no Takaramono timeline, several months after Ichiban no Takaramono. Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Call of Duty: Extinction (Nakamura Interactive) Category:Non-Canonical Maps